Duke Nukem
Summary Duke Nukem is a legendary American hero who has defended Earth from various evildoers over a dozen times, emerging triumphant over every threat. He is the flagship character for an entire video game franchise named after him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically and with most weapons, higher depending on the weapon Name: Duke Nukem Origin: Duke Nukem (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 42 (in Forever) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Via Mighty Foot/RC Nukem Car/Holsommobile/Moon Rover), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in the vacuum of space despite still needing oxygen. Can prevent himself from drowning via Scuba Gear), Martial Arts (Via his fists and Mighty Boot), Size Manipulation (Can make people explode on their own weight or reduce their size via Shrinker/Shrink Ray), Ice Manipulation (Via Freezethrower), Healing Factor, Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower), Energy Projection (Via Laser/DFG/AT Captain Laser/Laser Blaster/Laser Gatling Gun/Gamma Cannon/Railgun), Intangibility (Can fire a large blue laser that passes through multiple enemies/walls via Laser weapon), Explosion Manipulation (Via Rocket Launcher/RPG/Devastator/DFG/SPAS-12/Grenade Launcher/Pipe Bomb/Sticky Bomb/Laser Tripmine/CTX-90 Trip Bomb/Holy Hand Grenade/Incendiary RPG/Havoc Multi-Launcher/Torpedo Launcher/Radium Cyanide Launcher/Dynamte), Homing Attack (Via RPG/Enforcer Gun/X-3000/Holy Hand Grenade/Missile Launcher), Acid Manipulation (Can fire balls of green goo via Impregnader), Poison Manipulation (Can emit deadly nerve gas via Radium Cyanide Launcher), Invisibility (Via Stealth Generator/Holoduke), Electricity Manipulation (Via Volatic Projector/Volt Cannon/Magnavolt Trip Bomb/Thunderstrike/X-3000), Plasma Manipulation (Via Plasma/Pulse Cannon), Biological Manipulation (Can change mutants back to their normal form via GLOPP Ray), Healing (Via Soda Can/Six-Pack/Turkey/Atomic Health/Portable Medkit/Beer), Invulnerability (Via Whiskey/Forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength and speed via Steroids. Can temporarily double his damage via Double Damage), Forcefield Creation (Via Forcefield), Illusion Creation (Via Holoduke), Enhanced Senses (Via Night Vision Goggles/"Dukevision" from Sunglasses), Flight (Via Jetpack), Resistance to slime/radioactive waste/lava (Via Protective Boots) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can kick a head off so hard that it flies over a football field. Can one-hit kill aliens that can tank bullets with his bare hands. Ripping off a head needs this much force) and with most weapons, higher depending on the weapon (One of his weapons, the Devastator, even shoots a swarm of stringer missiles) Speed: Supersonic (Can outrun RPG rockets), higher with Steroids (In Duke Nukem 3D, increases Duke's speed for 21 seconds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can bench 600 lbs and rip heads off enemies easily) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kick a head off a body so hard that it can cover a whole football field) Durability: Wall level (Can take explosions head-on) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally, several yards with firearms Standard Equipment: Laser Gun (only in Duke Nukem 1 and 2), pistols, shotguns, chaingun, pipe bombs, rocket launchers, laser tripbomb, Shrinker, Devastator (Shoots a swarm of stringer missiles), Freezethrower, bloody knife, silent uzi, Enforcer Cannon, Railgun, Impregnator, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Can be creative in ways to defeat his enemies. Managed to manipulate devices with no training) Weaknesses: Overly confident Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Duke Nukem Category:Ice Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acid Users Category:Snipers Category:Good Characters Category:Gas Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Rocket Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users